


Hanukkah fluff

by SilverStreak_928



Category: Marvel, X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreak_928/pseuds/SilverStreak_928
Summary: When the X-Men got back from the future, Bobby had decided to come out to his parents. They didn't receive it too well so Bobby stayed at the x-mansion with his boyfriend for the holidays. But Scott can tell that Bobby isn't very happy; Scott takes matters into his own hands in an attempt to make Bobby happy.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Scott Summers
Kudos: 5





	Hanukkah fluff

Scott's boyfriend had been down for the past few weeks and Scott knew exactly why. When they had gotten back from the future, Bobby came out to his parents. His parents hadn't taken it so well and Bobby chose to stay home for the holidays. But Scott knew that Bobby wished to be home, lighting the menorah with his family. 

Friday, Bobby sat in the living room, drawing pictures of the frosty windows. He looked so sad and it broke Scott's heart. So Scott decided to do something about it. He bundled up and climbed into a car. He drove to the closest Walmart. He was able to find a cheap menorah and some candles. It wasn't the best menorah but it would do. 

When Scott got back to the mansion he was created by a tired Bobby. His hair was damp and he was already in some pajamas. 

"Hey, where did you go?" Bobby asked.

"I went to Walmart to get something," Scott went into the kitchen and pulled out the menorah.

"Scott, you didn't," Bobby gasped as he saw the menorah.

"I know you were missing your family and I was hoping to make you feel at home, or at least lighten your mood," Bobby threw his arms around Scott.

"Thank you," Bobby mumbled into Scott's shoulder. They stood there for a couple more seconds.

"So… uh… how do we do this?" Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

Bobby grabbed the candles out of the bag and opened the box. He then pulled out three candles.

"Isn't it only the second night of Hanukkah?" Scott asked, confused.

"Yeah, it is,"

"Then why do you have three candles?"

Bobby laughed lightly, "the third candle is the helper candle. It has another name but I can't remember it," Bobby put two candles on the far left and the last candle in the middle, "anyway, the helper candle is used to light the other candles,"

"Oh, okay," Scott watched as Bobby lit the helper candle. A small smile grew on Scott's face as he saw Bobby grinning. Bobby picked up the helper candle and used it to lit the other two candles. He also said a prayer in Hebrew as he lit the candles.

Bobby walked over to Scott and wrapped his arms around him. They watched the candles melt for a little longer.

Bobby gasped, "we should have a snowball fight!" 

"It's already dark outside,"

"So? There's still snow," Scott opened his mouth to argue but realized that it was a fruitless endeavor. Bobby always got what he wanted, mostly because he always used his puppy eyes on Scott. 

Scott quickly bundled up and walked outside, where he was greeted by a snowball to the face. 

"Really, Bobby? Really?" He quickly scooped up some snow and chucked it at Bobby. The snowball fight lasted about 20 minutes before the two began to use their powers. After that, they played for another hour and a half.

They came back inside wet and freezing, or at least Scott was. Bobby was immune to the cold.

"You're going to have to take another shower now," Scott joked. 

"Maybe you could join me," Bobby poorly winked and Scott started laughing.

"Just go take a shower. We can watch a movie after," Scott couldn't stop grinning as Bobby ran to the bathroom. This year would really be a year to remember.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story that I finished today. Happy Hanukkah.


End file.
